The present invention relates to an optical tomographic image photographing apparatus which photographs a tomographic image of a tissue of a specimen, and an optical tomographic image photographing program.
In the related art, as an apparatus which is capable of photographing a tomographic image in a predetermined portion of a specimen, an apparatus employing an optical coherence tomography (OCT) has been known. An optical tomographic image photographing apparatus which employs the OCT divides the light beam emitted from a light source into a measuring beam and a reference beam and the irradiates tissue of the specimen with the divided measuring beam. The measuring beam reflected from the tissue is synthesized with the reference beam, and the information on the tissue in the depth direction is acquired through the interference signal of the synthesized light. The optical tomographic image photographing apparatus can generate the tomographic image by using the acquired information of the tissue in the depth direction.
An optical tomographic image photographing apparatus which photographs the tomographic image of the tissue in the specimen by emitting the measuring beam from a tip end of a probe which can be inserted into the specimen has been proposed. In such an optical tomographic image photographing apparatus, the specimen is scanned with the measuring beam by the rotation of an optical fiber in the probe and thereby the image data is acquired by a detector for each scanning angle set in advance (for example, JP-A-2000-131222).